world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
080814condescemerrow
languidLachesis LL began trolling aspiringArchon2 AA at 01:26 -- 01:26 LL: ((u reddy bb?)) 01:26 AA: (( As I'll ever be. )) 01:27 LL: You hear a sharp rap on your door. 01:27 AA: "HESTON, IF THAT'S YOU AGAIN, YOU CAN FUCK RIGHT THE FUCK OFF." 01:27 LL: "WE ARE NOT HESTON, MERROW. THOUGH WE THINK YOU MAY WISH WE WERE WHEN THIS WAS OVER." 01:28 AA: "MOTHER? PLEASE, COME IN. WE WOULD OFFER TO GET THE DOOR BUT OBVIOUSLY THAT IS NOT WITHIN OUR POWER AT THE MOMENT." 01:29 AA: Merrow stands to show respect for the Condesce once she enters. 01:29 LL: The Condescension opens the door, her ears tyrian in anger. She's wearing the business suit with the largest of shoulderpads. This can only mean trouble. 01:29 AA: He inclines his head as he sees her. 01:29 LL: She enters, and kicks the door shut behind her. The doorframe cracks slightly. 01:30 LL: "WE WOULD ASK IF YOU HAVE AN EXPLANATION, HOWEVER, YOU ARE BEING MONITORED." 01:30 LL: "WE HAVE HEARD YOUR LITTLE CHAT WITH THE HESTON BOY." 01:30 AA: "WE THOUGHT YOU HAD DISABLED MONITORING OF OUR ROOMS, MOTHER. BUT WE SHOULD NOT BE SURPRISED WE SUPPOSE." 01:31 AA: "WHAT WITH THE RECENT RUCKUS." 01:31 LL: She pulls a cigarette and stem out of her pocket, lights it, and begins to smoke. Her lips form a perfect 'O' as she exhales into your face. "WE HAD THEM TEMPORARILY DISABLED. YOUR CONTINUED ILL BEHAVIOR WARRANTED THEIR REACTIVATION." 01:32 AA: "UNDERSTOOD. FROM YOUR MANNER WE TAKE IT WE HAVE UPSET YOU. WHAT HAVE WE DONE?" 01:32 LL: "YOU HAVE BROUGHT THE PEACE OF THIS OPERATION INTO QUESTION. YOU INSULT US, IMPLYING WE DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT COMMANDER AGGARO'S LITTLE SECT." 01:33 AA: "YOU HAVE STATED TO US IN NO UNCERTAIN TERMS IN THE PAST THAT HE HAS YOUR ABSOLUTE TRUST. WE HAD NO REASON TO DOUBT YOUR WORDS AT THE TIME." 01:33 LL: "FURTHERMORE, YOU HAVE ALLOWED YOUR MUTANT TO CRIPPLE OUR TRUMP CARD KEEPING THE HUMANS IN LINE> 01:34 LL: She inhales again, then flicks ashes onto a paper flower you made for Acenia. 01:34 LL: "IT IS BETTER THE DEVIL ONE KNOWS, THAN THE DEVIL ONE IS UNFAMILIAR WITH, MERROW. HAVE YOU NOT HEARD WE MUST KEEP OUR FRIENDS CLOSE, AND OUR ENEMIES CLOSER?" 01:35 AA: "OF COURSE. WHICH IS WHY THE INTENTION HAD BEEN TO ESCAPE WITHOUT NOTICE, THAT HE WOULD NOT EVEN KNOW WE HAD PERFORMED THIS OPERATION. ONCE WE FAILED IN THAT, WE HAD LITTLE TIME TO FORM A MORE SUBTLE PLAN." 01:36 AA: "WE CHOSE THE ONE THAT WOULD ALLOW AGGARO TO REMAIN IN PLACE. IT HAD BEEN OUR HOPE THAT IT WOULD ONLY CALM HIM, AND ERADICATE HIS MADNESS. WE DID NOT REALIZE IT WOULD ALSO REMOVE HIS MEMORIES." 01:37 AA: "BUT AT THE TIME THE ONLY OTHER OPTION WAS TO FIND A WAY TO CULL HIM. WE BELIEVE WE CHOSE THE LESS DRASTIC OF THE MEASURES." 01:37 LL: "REMOVE HIS MEMORIES, AND MAKE HIM DEATHLY ILL. IT WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER TO LET HIM HAVE THE MUTANT. YOU GUARD HER TOO JEALOUSLY." 01:38 AA: Merrow looks like he has been slapped. "HOW CAN YOU EVEN SUGGEST THAT?! EVEN SETTING ASIDE MY PERSONAL FEELINGS FOR HER, DO YOU THINK SCARLET WOULD NOT HAVE TAKEN UMBRAGE?!" 01:39 AA: "DO YOU THINK LEYERS WOULD NOT GO ROGUE YET AGAIN AFTER ALLOWING SUCH A THING TO HAPPEN TO HIS DAUGHTER?!" 01:39 AA: "AND WITH VITAL STATE SECRETS IN TOW." 01:40 AA: "EVEN MY OWN LOYALTY MIGHT WAVER IN THE FACE OF SUCH AN ACTION." He says this last one more sullenly than angrily. 01:40 LL: "WE THINK YOU UNDERESTIMATE OUR RELATIONSHIP WITH LEYERS, AND OVERESTIMATE THE DEMANDS SCARLET HAS MADE OF US. THE PINK LADY SPECIFIED ALIVE..." Laynne inhales again. "NOT INTACT." 01:41 AA: "AND WERE YOU DEALING WITH A LAWYER OR A DEMON, PERHAPS THAT WOULD MATTER. BUT YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT IN POLITICAL ARRANGEMENTS SUCH AS THESE, EMOTION CAN STYMIE EVEN IRONCLAD CONTRACTS." 01:42 AA: "WE HAVE SPOKEN WITH THE SCARLET CREATURE, AND WITH HER COUNTERPART LIBBY. NEITHER ONE OF THEM STRIKES US AS THE SORT WHO WOULD BE MOLLIFIED BY THE FACT THAT YOU WERE TECHNICALLY NOT OBLIGATED TO DEFEND HER DAUGHTER." 01:42 LL: She ignores your response. "THANKS TO YOUR POOR PLANNING, WE ARE NOW DEALING WITH A FRAGILE SITUATION, AS OUR STRONGEST DETERRENT TO THE SIMILAR HUMAN SUPERIORITY PLOT HAS NOW BEEN CRIPPLED." 01:43 AA: "AND WE APOLOGIZE FOR THAT. OUR PLANNING WAS INSUFFICIENT TO THE TASK, AND WE ACCEPT YOUR CRITICISM WHOLEHEARTEDLY." 01:43 AA: "BUT SINCE THAT INITIAL BULGE-UP, WE HAVE DONE THE BEST WE CAN WITH THE RESOURCES AND TIME AVAILABLE TO US." 01:43 LL: "THANKS TO YOU, WE CANNOT WAVE THE THREAT OF ETHNIC CLEANSING OVER THE HUMAN MALEFACTORS HEADS. AT ANY MOMENT THEY COULD DECIDE TO HUNT DOWN ANY TROLLS OR HALF TROLLS ON THIS BASE. INCLUDING THE MUTANT YOU SO DESPERATELY DESIRE TO PROTECT." 01:44 LL: "CONGRATULATIONS, MERROW, YOU MAY HAVE SINGLE HANDEDLY DOOMED HER TO DEATH BY ATTEMPTING TO SPARE HER A LITTLE PAIN." 01:45 AA: Merrow clenches his knuckles until they're white, but he does not respond. 01:46 LL: She stands in silence for a few minutes, smoking away. Your room quickly fills with the cloying smell of treated herbs and her perfume. 01:47 LL: "LUCKILY FOR YOU, EVEN A BULGE-UP LIKE THIS ONE ISN'T ENOUGH TO STOP US." 01:48 AA: Merrow looks up in sudden hope. 01:49 LL: "COMMANDER BALISH IS OUT OF COMMISSION. WE WILL HAVE TO FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO LEAD HIS LITTLE TROLL SUPREMACY GROUP." 01:49 LL: "DO YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS?" 01:50 AA: Merrow thinks about it in concern. "IT HAD NOT OCCURRED TO ME TO STAFF SUCH A POSITION." He racks his brain. 01:51 AA: "LEYERS AND ETRORS WOULD BE BELIEVABLE AS MOVING AGAINST THE GOVERNMENT, BUT THEIR ACTIONS IN FUSING THE WORLDS MAKES IT HARD TO SUGGEST THEY ARE AGAINST THE INTERCOURSE BETWEEN CULTURES..." 01:52 AA: "SIMILARLY, TEZETI, BUT AGAIN THE FACT THAT HE MAKES MUCH OF HIS MONEY OFF OF THEM BECOMES PROBLEMATIC." 01:52 LL: She takes another drag. 01:52 AA: "HOWARD MIGHT BE BELIEVABLE, BUT WE DON'T TRUST HIM..." 01:53 AA: "...HE MIGHT ACTUALLY BEGIN TO *BELIEVE* THE LIES." 01:55 LL: "YOU ARE FORGETTING THAT HOWARD IS HUMAN. THAT WOULD REQUIRE HE CULL HIS MOST PRECIOUS POSSESSION - MARI." 01:55 AA: "AH, YES, TRUE. IT WOULD NEVER BE BELIEVABLE." 01:57 AA: "PERHAPS TEZETI THE YOUNGER? HE'S AN AMBITIOUS ONE AND NO MISTAKE, AND SLY AS WELL. HE MIGHT VERY WELL BE BELIEVABLE....BUT NO, HIS DALLIANCE WITH DARMOK IS TOO WELL KNOWN, AND DARMOK IS OBVIOUSLY A HALF-BLOOD." 01:58 AA: "PLUS THEY PROBABLY WOULD NOT ACCEPT SO YOUNG A 'LEADER.'" 01:58 LL: "NO, SEE, THIS IS YOUR PROBLEM MERROW." She steps closer, so that she's towering over you, looking through her horn-rimmed spectacles and down the bridge of her nose like you're a piece of gum stuck to her Louboutins. "STOP THINKING WITH YOUR BULGE. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE A PRINCE OF THE EMPIRE." 01:58 AA: Merrow looks confused. "IN WHAT WAY ARE WE THINKING WITH OUR BULGE, MOTHER?" 01:59 LL: "WHO IS SOMEONE THAT THEY WOULD ACCEPT AS BEING IN CONTENTION WITH US, THAT HAS THE AUTHORITY TO ORDER PEOPLE AROUND, IS A FULL BLOODED TROLL, AND IS KNOWN BY THE HIGHER UPS TO HAVE INDIGO BLOOD CRAWLING THROUGH HIS PATHETIC VEINS." 01:59 LL: She takes another drag. "THINK HARD." 01:59 AA: Merrow winces in sudden realization and horror. 02:00 AA: "BUT OUR RELATIONSHIP WITH ACENIA IS ALSO WELL KNOWN..." 02:00 AA: "WE BELIEVE YOUR OWN WORDS WERE THAT 'THE ENTIRE BASE KNOWS HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT HER.'" 02:00 LL: "AND YOU'D PUT YOUR DESIRE TO PLAY BUCKET BRIGADE WITH HER OVER YOUR NEED TO KEEP HER SAFE?" 02:00 AA: "AND SHE IS KNOWN TO BE A MUTANT, EVEN IF SHE IS NOT KNOWN TO BE ONLY HALF TROLL." 02:01 AA: "NO, WE ARE SAYING THAT THEY WOULD SURELY QUESTION MY LOYALTIES." 02:02 LL: "THEN DEMONSTRATE. OR HAS YOUR WILL LEFT YOUR BODY ALONG WITH ALL THAT GENETIC MATERIAL." 02:02 AA: "AND HOW DO YOU PROPOSE WE DO THAT?" 02:04 LL: She takes another drag. "DO YOU WISH TO CONTINUE YOUR RELATIONS WITH THE MUTANT?" 02:04 AA: "YES. AND WE WISH YOU WOULD CALL HER ACENIA." 02:04 LL: "YOU HAVE COST US THAT LUXURY, MERROW, WITH YOUR IMPERTINENCE AND YOUR SHAME UPON THE THRONE." 02:05 LL: "WE HAVE NEVER BEEN SO EMBARASSED BY OUR HEIR IN ALL OUR YEARS." 02:05 AA: Merrow looks away in shame. 02:06 LL: "WE HAD BEGUN TO THINK WE HAD A WORTHY SUCCESSOR. IT SEEMS IN OUR IDLENESS WE WERE DELUDED. WE SHALL NOT MAKE SUCH A MISTAKE AGAIN." 02:06 AA: "WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE US DO TO PROVE OUR WORTHINESS?" 02:07 LL: "DEMONSTRATE THE LENGTHS TO WHICH YOU WILL GO TO SECURE THE FUTURE WE HAVE FOUGHT SO HARD FOR." 02:08 AA: "AND WHAT LENGTHS ARE THOSE?" 02:11 LL: "WHAT DO YOU THINK? OR ARE YOU A WIGGLER, AND WE MUST LAY OUT ALL THE STEPS OF YOUR LESSONS AGAIN? I CAN HAVE A WHIPPING WIGGLER BROUGHT, IF YOU LIKE." 02:11 AA: "TAKE UP THIS FALSE MANTLE? FINE. WE SHALL DO IT. BUT HOW DO WE CONVINCE THEM OUR LOYALTIES ARE TRUE WHEN THEY ALREADY KNOW OUR HISTORY WITH ACENIA?" 02:12 AA: "PERHAPS IF WE HAD NOT BEEN SO PUBLICLY AFFECTIONATE, WE COULD CLAIM THAT THE BETROTHAL WAS AGAINST OUR WILL. BUT WHO WOULD BELIEVE THAT HAVING SEEN WHAT THEY'VE SEEN?" 02:13 LL: She smirks. "SHOW THEM YOU KNOW HER PLACE ON THE HEMOSPECTRUM." She turns her back and heads for the door. "WHAT PRINCE DOESN'T SLEEP HIS WAY THROUGH THE RABBLE?" 02:13 AA: "MOTHER....YOU CANNOT POSSIBLY BE SUGGESTING WHAT WE THINK YOU ARE." 02:13 LL: "WHAT DO YOU THINK WE ARE SUGGESTING?" 02:14 AA: "TO....DALLY WITH OTHERS, TO MAKE ACENIA LOOK LIKE SOME TOY TO BE KEPT IN OUR CLOSET." 02:15 LL: "HOW WOULD YOU FIX THIS THEN?" 02:18 AA: "WHAT IF..." Merrow sighs, as though in great pain. "...WHAT IF WE BEGAN TO FIGHT IN PUBLIC. SEEM TO HAVE BECOME SICK OF ONE ANOTHER. THEN PERHAPS WE COULD PRETEND TO HAVE BEGUN TO RESENT THE BETROTHAL." 02:19 LL: "YOU DON'T HAVE TIME, MERROW." She sighs. "None of us do." 02:19 AA: "...AND THEREBY GIVING US AN APPARENT MOTIVE TO TURN ON YOURSELF, AND TO FIGHT TO" he gulps as though he hates even suggesting it "TO CULL THE IMPURE." 02:19 AA: "WHAT, AND WE HAVE TIME TO CULTIVATE MULTIPLE SEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS?" 02:19 AA: "WE BARELY HAVE TIME TO CULTIVATE THE ONE!" 02:20 LL: "WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE US DO?" She rounds on you irritably. "WE HAVE WORKED TIRELESSLY FOR YEARS SO THAT THIS PLAN COULD GO OFF WITHOUT A HITCH AND IN ONE NIGHT YOU MANAGE TO TEAR IT TO SHREDS!" 02:22 AA: "PERHAPS WE COULD CONSIDER THE IDEA OF *ROOTING OUT* THIS INSURGENCY RATHER THAN CULTIVATING IT?" He rounds on her in anger. "WHAT NEED DO WE HAVE OF AN ARMY OF INDIVIDUALS WE CAN'T TRUST?!" 02:23 AA: "WHAT IS THE PURPOSE OF HAVING AN ARMY WHERE PART WANTS TO KILL HALF THE PEOPLE THEY'VE BEEN SWORN TO PROTECT, AND ANOTER PART WANTS TO KILL THE OTHER HALF?!" 02:24 AA: "WHY WERE THESE INDIVIDUALS CHOSEN AS THOSE WHO WOULD SURVIVE? THERE ARE SURELY MILLIONS OF PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO ARE *NOT* ACTIVELY TRAITOROUS!" 02:26 LL: "WHY WERE YOU GIVEN TO US? WHY WERE WE FORCED TO TAKE ON THE MANTLE OF EMPRESS RATHER THAN WHILE AWAY OUR DAYS IN HAPPINESS AND FRIENDSHIP LIKE WE HAD HOPED? WE WERE FORCED INTO THIS ROLE, MERROW, AND WE TOOK IT FOR YOUR SAKE. DO NOT QUESTION THE BARGAINS WE HAD TO STRIKE TO KEEP UP THE CHARADE." 02:34 AA: Merrow sighs. "SO THEN OUR ONLY CHOICES ARE TO BREAK ACENIA'S HEART, POTENTIALLY CAUSING SCARLET TO FEEL WE HAVE BROKEN THE SPIRIT OF OUR CONTRACT WITH HER....OR RISK HER DEATH AT THE HANDS OF THESE INSURGENTS BECAUSE SOME *OTHER DEALS* YOU'VE MADE PREVENT US FROM SIMPLY HAVING THEM TRIED FOR TREASON. IS THAT ABOUT THE SIZE OF IT?" 02:35 LL: "WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT BREAKING HER HEART?" Maenam raises an eyebrow. "OR IS YOUR INTENDED SO TERRIBLE AN ACTRESS SHE CAN'T BE IN ON THE PERFORMANCE?" 02:36 AA: Merrow looks away in resentment. He drops prince mode. "Regardless of whether I tell her ahead of time, dallying with another would surely leave her feeling hurt." 02:37 LL: She sighs. "You're just as soft as I am, it seems." She leans against the door and takes another drag. 02:38 AA: "Besides. She wouldn't even see me after the incident with Colonel Heston. What if she won't even let me tell her what has to be done?" 02:40 LL: Maenam slides to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest. "Besides, I know it'd hurt you, too, and as much as I might complain, I can't do that." 02:41 AA: His voice sounds hopeless. "What other choice do we have? You've already made it clear we're out of options." 02:41 LL: "We are the Condescension and the Crown Prince. We are never out of options." She takes another drag. 02:42 AA: "I certainly feel that way at the moment." 02:43 LL: She grins wide, and makes eye contact. "Balish." 02:44 AA: Merrow looks up in confusion. "What?" 02:46 LL: "We speak with Commander Heston, and Balish. Explain the situation. Balish pretends he was merely using a ruse to get another go around with Heston, then he resumes command. He has access to all of his files already, and if you're willing to act upset and offended that 'no one believed you'..." She grins. "Especially if Acenia is forced to go spend time with him every few days. Even if they just p 02:46 LL: lay board games for a few hours." 02:46 AA: "...that's perfect. Shell! It's even better than if I were to take command!" 02:47 AA: "...but would he even be willing? Would Heston, after what we've put her through?" 02:50 LL: "That's up to you. For now, you need to allow this 'investigation' to run its course. Just stop trying to show everyone and their auspistice the proof you have." 02:50 LL: "I'll see if I can arrange a time for you to see Acenia, so you can explain to her, as well.... once we find her." 02:50 AA: He sighs. "Of course. We wouldn't have even told the younger Heston, except we assumed he was one of Us, the players." 02:51 AA: "...she's missing?!" 02:53 LL: Maenam nods sourly. "Since the Infirmary. No one has seen her. We thought we picked up a blip in her room, but it was gone before we could confirm." 02:53 AA: "Oh cod." He looks horrified. 02:54 AA: "I know you can't let me out of my room, or restore my communications....but could you please find some way to let me know as soon as you find her?" 02:55 LL: She reaches into her pocket and pulls out an ancient Nokia cell phone. "Here. This is how Rilset and I stayed in contact all these years without being detected." 02:55 LL: "When we find her, I'll have him give her his." 02:56 AA: Merrow accepts it. "Thank you, mother." 02:57 AA: "Mother....why did you present those other options first, before the one with Balish? Was it some sort of punishment? Some sort of test?" 02:57 LL: "I'm going to go. Do me a favor and look properly chastised." She clambers to her feet, and straightens her clothing, before taking another drag. 02:57 AA: "Did I fail to live up to you expectations yet again?" 02:57 AA: His look definitely looks chastised. 02:59 LL: "No. Not at all. It's just hard sometimes, pretending to be an adult." She squares her shoulders and throws the door open. "WE EXPECT WE SHALL NEVER HAVE TO HAVE SUCH A REMEDIAL CONVERSATION AGAIN." 03:00 AA: Merrow follows suit, maintaining his sullen expression. "WE WILL ENDEAVOR TO BE BETTER IN THE FUTURE." He throws himself down at his desk as though pouting. It's a convincing performance, other than the quick wink he gives her before he does it. 03:01 LL: She slams the door, widening the crack, through which you can hear her speaking to her guards. 03:02 LL: "HE IS AN IMPERTINENT BOY. HOPEFULLY WE CAN HAVE HIM KILLED AS SOON AS THIS FARCE IS OVER. COME, I MUST SPEAK WITH HESTON." 03:03 AA: Merrow leans back and looks at the ceiling forlornly with a sigh, wondering to himself why anyone envies the position of royalty. 03:04 LL: ((ok 3am bedtime for Amanda.)) 03:04 AA: (( Heh. Sorry for keeping you so late. )) 03:04 LL: ((It's fine. you can make it up to me by posting)) 03:04 AA: (( Will do. )) 03:05 LL: ((nini)) 03:05 AA: (( Night. ))